On White Sand
by Metallic Mist
Summary: I'm carving out my last words on white sand and all I can hope for, is that they don't get washed away by the cold, cruel waves of hatred.


Okay, so I know I said I'm leaving, and I am. But this is just a little note thingy, that of course, is a result of my tormented mind seeking revenge. Who are the tormentors, you may ask? IT'S YOU! Well ,not all of you, but some of all of you. (does that even make sense?)

Now, I know that a lot of amazing people have tried to make the humans on Fanfiction understand things like this and one of them ended up creating a very revolting pairing, which I may add, became one of my most favorites ( not my OTP, though even though it was at one point of time.) They have tried day and night to make this place a better place (God bless their souls), some of you may laugh, but it's you who doesn't understand.

I know that saying this had no point, at all, for it always has and always will fall on deaf ears. As someone said _'bahis ke aage been bajane se kya faida?"_ (I'M NOT saying tha you are a buffalo, but you get what I mean). But then again, I am a thirteen year old kid, and I am supposedly naïve, so I'm going to do this anyway. Also, to people who do not know why I left, read this. It's crystal clear. It's not going to make a very big difference in the workings of fanfiction or suddenly broaden the minds of the people, but a futile attempt anyway. Later I don't want to die thinking that I didn't try (obviously I'm not dying over petty little things like 'WHY DID YOU SHIP TARIKA WITH ROCKY YOU B****' really, it has happened).

Speaking of Rocky, how are you die hard, ignorant, stuck up Abhirika shippers doing at the mention of his name? ( again, I'm not saying it's you, just someone who you'll see when you stare at a mirror, but not you). Personally, I LOVED Rocky. Such a bad boy he was (still is. Alive, I mean). There was so much to his character. But evidently, most of you don't believe in character development nor have you heard of love-hate stories ( don't want to hear about them either, I believe). For those of you who live under a rock, let me tell you, Rockstar is basically Rocky paired with Tarika. It was completely one sided, and was ever only created to show the fan girls that Tarika is AMAZING (ask PR, she'll tell you). And this is FANFICTION, which also means that we can write whatever we bloody please and you other jobless haters don't have a right to question it. And please, go to hell if you tell me that it isn't a real pairing. Those other ships that you like so much aren't so real either( look at sajal, rajvi etc… and you'll know what I mean) And now the people who are possessive about Abhijeet and Tarika's relationship: the guy doesn't care half as much as you, so why are you out on a rampage to 'save their love'? Those people who love Abhirika but still can accept the fact that there is life to something other than that, thumbs up sister ( because I feel that only girls can do things like this. Yes, I AM being sexist. If that's possible when you are a girl yourself). So humans, calm your head and, for a change, THINK.

Now the people who hate the brand new Pankaj-Purvi ship. Have you no shame? Wasn't it enough that you were already making our lives hell by bashing on Rockstar? Is this your job? Do you get money for this? Because it sure as hell does feel like that. You know when I met a friend, we spent close to two hours talking about CID and its various fandoms. WHY? Because we are so pissed off!

And don't even get me started on dear guests. What ARE you afraid of? Even if our hands are itching to get hold of your neck we so cannot do that. You are behind a computer screen, for god's sake. We can't just pop out and behead you!

Now for the most important part. Do you guys ting that arguing on this fandom is worth so many days of your life? I mean, most of you are adults. You may be doctors, engineers. Architects and what not. Do you think it suits you to be so obsessed with CID of all things? Do you think it's normal to be 27 and still see nothing in life but Duo and abhirika? Is fine for people who are young like me. We are still teenagers and we still haven't got enough brains. We still think our life revolves around CID. It's alright to post stories, everyone needs a pastime. But being so engrossed in something as petty as this that you forget who you are or where you stand? It's a bit ridiculous really, don't you think? And I feel that a lot of you will dismiss this off as a kid trying to teach adults, but think of this for once. Everything will make sense. Just listen for once and just try to understand others and why they feel the way they do.

I remember seeing a post on the facebook page the other day, asking why so many authors are leaving. This is my reason. And whoever is reading this, you DO have a part in my leaving. It may be positive or negative, put you play a part nonetheless.

This is just me and my last post here. I'm not saying goodbye. I will never say goodbye (yes, even when I'm 100 years old and can't type) if someone talks about me, I will talk back to them. If someone insults my friends, I will defend them, I will appreciate good writing even if I don't ship it. I will review. I'm still there. But I just won't post, because I know what my writing means.

I wasn't able to thank people in my last story, so I'll do it now: Poesia-Riptide, Originals143 and The TrendSetter, the three of you have been amazing allies in the past and we have fought many was together. I hope that I haven't hurt or damaged any of your tissue in any way. I love you guys from the bottom of my heat and will continue until the last drop of my blood. You are amazing people and always stay as you are.

And a few other people here that I have been good friends with, Girl. With. Passion, Abby, FK, thank you so much for everything that you have done for me! : )

Those others that I won't mention, you know who you are, thank you.

Now those of you who are thinking in if really wrote a thousand words on this, yes I did. And I can write a thousand more, a book even, all because I'm amazing. ; )

I'm carving out my last words on white sand and all I can hope for, is that they don't get washed away by the cold, cruel waves of hatred.

I wish all of you the best of luck, carry on with life, and have fun!

For the last time, in a positive light,

Cheers,

Metallic Mist


End file.
